geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
Feminist reviews of tech companies
This page describes specific tech companies, worldwide, from a feminist perspective. It's intended as a resource for people who are job-hunting or otherwise interested in knowing whether a tech company is feminist/woman-friendly/etc. Tips for reviews When adding a company, you may like to mention such things as: * Women on the board or in executive roles * High proportion of women in the company overall, or in tech roles (ideally, cite a concrete statistic) * Parental leave policies * Policies regarding anti-harassment policies at events they run or sponsor * Whether they use Booth babes * Any incidents which have occurred regarding this company * Any good or bad apologies for incidents, or statements in relation to incidents (eg. supporting a staff member) * If they sponsor or act as host for women-in-tech or other minority-in-tech groups/events * Prominent feminists/activists -- or anti-feminists -- who work for the company, especially in influential roles * Notable writing on women's roles/treatment at the company Facebook * Company founded as a way to pick up girls * Many privacy and harassment concerns on the Facebook platform suggest that they don't much care about women's wellbeing * Sheryl Sandberg, Facebook's COO, is the author of Lean In -- a "liberal feminist" guide to success aimed at privileged women in professional careers. Popular, but criticised by many intersectional feminists. * Reading: Kate Losse, "The Boy Kings", on gendered work at Facebook * Proportion of women employees/tech staff: unknown * Parental leave policies: unknown * Trans-friendly healthcare: unknown Github * Hosts "Passion Projects" series of women speakers. * Had an awful Meritocracy rug. * Got rid of their Meritocracy rug. * Proportion of women employees/tech staff: unknown * Parental leave policies: unknown * Trans-friendly healthcare: unknown Google * Runs "Google Summer of Code" to encourage students to participate in open source projects; GSOC has a high number of female participants. * There have been a number of incidents with regard to privacy, harassment, etc in Google products, eg. Google Buzz allowing a blogger's abusive ex-husband to access her activity, Google+/Android integration unexpectedly outing a trans woman, generally disproportionately affecting women and other marginalised people. * Proportion of women employees/tech staff: claimed to be "higher than industry average", but no actual figures are ever given; anecdotal accounts suggest it's not that high. * Parental leave policies: unknown * Trans-friendly healthcare: very good Heroku * Requires events to have an anti-harassment policy to be sponsored by the company (ref?) * A handful of active feminists on staff and in management roles (including some GF wiki editors) * Proportion of women employees/tech staff: unknown * Parental leave policies: unknown * Trans-friendly healthcare: unknown Sendgrid * Fired Adria Richards for complaining about sexist jokes at a conference (see: Donglegate) * Proportion of women employees/tech staff: unknown * Parental leave policies: unknown * Trans-friendly healthcare: unknown Twitter * Proportion of women employees/tech staff: unknown * Parental leave policies: unknown * Trans-friendly healthcare: unknown Yahoo! * CEO: Marissa Mayer * Proportion of women employees/tech staff: unknown * Parental leave policies: unknown * Trans-friendly healthcare: unknown Category:Tech Industry